Danny! I Choose You!
by Jiyle
Summary: *Random Title* Various drabbles about pokemon and/or Danny Phantom. I do not own anything. Oneshots and possibly twoshots. Rated to be safe. R
1. The Princess and the Guardian

I do not own Pokemon

I give credit to my sister, cuz she's always talking about Dawn being Princess Salvia's twin or something like that.

* * *

Dawn and Brock walked through the grand halls of Arrowroute Palace as they headed towards the throne room. Dawn was dressed in a beautiful blue gown decorated with soft silky ribbons and tiny diamonds that matched her eyes and hair while Brock was in a traditional charcoal black tux with a ruby red tie.

"So tell me again why Ash isn't here?" the bluenette asked.

The breeder shrugged "He said he would meet up with us. I think he's up to something."

She sighed "Whatever. I think we're here" she was right as they heard a loud voice from the other side of the large mahogany doors in front of them.

They had recently found out that Dawn turned out to be Princess Salvia's twin sister, and Johanna was actually their godmother who took her in to give one of them some chance of having a normal life. Now it was past her twelfth birthday and she had to go to several classes on how to behave like a princess, and the two were currently on their way to her official inauguration as a priness.

Dawn was supposed to have a fully trained aura guardian to be with her as, well, a guardian to her for royal protection. Apparently, these people were slightly paranoid about their royals' safety.

"Presenting her majesty, Deanna Elizabeth Yvonne Berlitz. Princess of Arrowroute Palace. Along with her escort, Brock Harrison Stone of Pewter City" the doors swung open to an elegant balcony over looking a humongous ballroom lit by several dazzling chandeliers. The two stepped forward as a man in a priest's outfit came and gently set a tiara on Dawn's head.

"And now introducing her royal protector and aura guardian of this generation, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum of Pallet Town" the raven haired trainer smiled as he stepped forward and bowed before taking her hand. He was dressed in a costume nearly identical to the legendary Sir Aaron's. It was custom that the protector of the princess wore the traditional outfit of the first aura user he has ever heard of, and everyone who's watched Lucario and the Mystery of Mew knows that's Sir Aaron of Cameron in the Kanto Region.

"A pleasure to meet you, your highness" his eyes were sparking with laughter as his two friends gaped.

He pulled her onto the main dance floor, where the new princess and her guardian were supposed to lead the dancing. Soon, the king and queen joined in as well as Salvia and her guardian, William.

"Ash... how come you never told me this?" the blunette finally managed to gasp.

He smiled playfully "Be careful, your highness. You mustn't forget your manners in such a prestigious occasion."

She rolled her eyes but played along "My apologies. May I ask why in the world you didn't inform myself or my escort?"

"It is simply tradition. The young princess is not to know the identity of her guardian until the ball."

Suddenly, the ceiling started groaning and cracking under intense weight. After about ten seconds of horror, it collapsed. Luckily, no one was hurt due to Ash, William, and a bunch of other random people who I don't know if they do or do not have aura-ness :D. (A/N: I did that just to annoy my sister :D)

* * *

I can't remember where I was going with this...


	2. Family Ties

I do not own Pokemon

My sister's old Family Ties thingy

...

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" declared a male voice, "And the league goes to Paul of Veilstone City" Ash suddenly felt a rush of shame flood over him as he saw Paul grunt, return Honchcrow and leave the stadium. He slowly went over to Pikachu and hugged the pokemon tightly. Brock, Dawn, Delia, Johanna, Flint, Lola, Professor Oak and Gary came over. The Sinnoh Leage Championship battle had ended, and now a furious Ash stood in the middle of the field. Paul had won, using his own abusive tactics he had won. Ash couldn't take it anymore, he shoved Pikachu into his mother's hands and ran to the pokemon center.

"Pika pi" Pikachu mumbled watching it's trainer run as fast as his legs could carry him. When Ash came into the room he was renting at the pokemon center, he punched a pillow several times trying to sort out his whirlwind emotions. He stopped and curled up into a miserable ball. Brock came into the room seeing how his friend was depressed closed the door saying

"I think I know what to do." He slipped a coin into the slot and called the Cerulean Gym. Misty picked up the video phone, she lit up seeing her old traveling mate again,

"Brock! It's so good to see you again!" she squealed, then noticing the serious look on his face, her grin faded, "What's wrong?"

"It's Ash, he's depressed like he was when he battled Richie"

Misty rolled her turquoise eyes, "God, I can see he hasn't matured at all. When is he gonna get over this anyway?"

"Misty, Ash HAS matured, he's gotten stronger and doesn't get us lost anymore and lots of other stuff has improved. See, his opponent's name was Paul, Ash has actually battled him several times before but always lost, unless you count the time when he played Poke'ringer with his Staravia which evolved into Staraptor in the process. Paul has a habit of mistreating his pokemon which drives Ash over the edge. He actually has a monferno that was abandoned by Paul as a chimchar in the Hearthome tag battle because Paul wasn't impressed with it's strength. Ash hates to see how Paul treats his pokemon and wants to prove that treating them fairly gets an advantage. He lost to Paul in the Sinnoh Leage just now and he's gonna be in a rut for a while."

Misty nodded her head "Should I come over to snap him out of it?"

"That'd be great"

"Okay see ya, now where did I put that mallet?"

A week later, Misty arrived at Lake Valor, she jumped off the ship and ran over to meet everyone. She saw Dawn and said

"Who are you?"

The blue haired girl blushed, "Oh, I'm Dawn, I'm traveling with Ash and Brock now."

"I see," just then a pokeball dropped from Dawn's bag. "Who's inside that pokeball Dawn?"

"Oh! That's Piplup, my starter"

"Ooh a piplup! I love water pokemon, can I see it?" She begged

"Sure!" Dawn threw it in the air, it still had a ball capsule and seal on it. So it released the penguin pokemon in a beautiful display of sparkle. "Piplup come on out!"

Misty took a bit of time to fawn over it and then said,

"Where's Ash?"

"He's at the pokemon center" Brock answered The red head started to jog over there as everyone hurried to catch up. When she was in the room Pikachu looked up from worrying about his trainer and beamed when it saw Misty

"Pikachu pi!" it cried jumping over

"Hi Pikachu, it's been a long time hasn't it?" the electric mouse gave a delighted chaaa as Ash looked up from punching a pillow.

"Misty?" he asked in surprised before resuming back to beating the pillow endlessly. Misty put her hands on her hips.

"The least you could do is TRY to be happy to see me Ash Ketchum." Just as Dawn and Brock appeared

"Sorry not in the mood" he replied flatly before

WHACK! Dawn cringed before saying

"Ash! Are you okay?"

"Haven't felt that in a while!" he still held his head in pain

"Don't worry he'll be fine, this has happened before" Misty replied calmly, the door opened Paul on the other side. He smiled devilishly,

"Just as I thought, pathetic"

Ash immediately responded "What did you say?" he demanded

"you heard what I said"

"Well at least I don't handle pokemon like you Paul."

"My way is the only right way to get any result out of a pokemon, of course since you're such a loser you wouldn't know that would you?" Ash gritted his teeth in a way Misty had never seen him do before, his eyes started to get an angry look before he was restrained by Brock. The purple haired boy left chuckling in satisfaction before Ash started hitting the pillow more than ever.

"Geez and I thought I got on your nerves" Misty observed

"Yeah tell me about it," Dawn said annoyed "Oh! Oh."

"What's that for?' Misty asked

"I just remembered there's a cycling race tomorrow, but then I also realized that my bike's extra crispy."

"Yeah, Ash destroyed mine too."

Ash stood up instantly at this remark, "Hold on a minute, I didn't destroy your bike for the last time Misty!"

"Yeah, well you STOLE it." Misty shot back

Dawn gasped, " You don't seem like the type to steal anything Ash"

"What was I supposed to do?" he asked defensively, "we were being chase by a flock of spearow for crying out loud!"

"Yeah well you still fried this girl's bike" Misty angrily gestured to Dawn who had a 'no you don't understand' look on her face, but Misty didn't notice

"No I didn't! I wasn't even there!"

"Abandoning your pokemon nice"

"That's not true" Dawn piped in

"huh?"

"See the truth is, team rocket stole Pikachu and they were chasing it. When I saw it I thought it was wild and tried to catch it. But when Pikachu zapped Piplup, piplup flew into my bike along with the electricity."

"Oh," Misty blushed deeply, "sorry Ash"

"Forget it, just leave me alone" as they exited, Nurse Joy calls them over saying that there was a call from Pallet town, on the other end of the line, Delia's worried face appeared asking if her son was alright. Then she brightens,

"I just remembered, I got a call from Ash's father yesterday!"

"Ash's dad?" asked Dawn interested

"Yes, he saw Ash competing yesterday, maybe he could help get him out of such a rut."

"Well where is he right now?" asked Brock

"Orburgh City, he just won a gym battle there."

"Great, What's his name?"

"Dave"

"Awesome, we're all set"

Chapter 2

The next day, Ash was finishing his breakfast in the cafeteria when a familiar face came up to him.

"Ash" the man said in a deep voice

Ash couldn't believe it! Was this a dream? Was this real? Yes it WAS real.

"Dad?" he choked on his juice "Dad! Is it really you?" the two emerged into a long hug as Paul walked by

"hmph, pathetic" he snorted, which of course made Ash mad, struggling to keep his anger inside and not have monferno use ember on him. His father can sense the tension as he released his son.

"Boy does he know how to ruin a moment" Ash muttered as the rest of the group approached.

"Hey! You must be Ash's dad!" Dawn exclaimed

"Yup"

"Nice to meet you" Brock and Misty said in unsion

"You too"

It was amazing how much they resembled each other, Dave looked like a taller version of Ash only with muscle and his hair was actually brushed.

"I'm gonna go back and punch that pillow some more" Ash tried to walk away but Dave's grip was to strong and he ended up falling on the floor.

"That hurt almost as much as Misty's mallet" he remarked getting up, Misty beamed proudly at that comment.

"Oh, no your not, I want to see you train a bit first"

"fine, Hey where's Pikachu?" as if on cue the chubby cutie came up smiling

"Pika pi!" it's gaze rose up to Dave "Chu pika pi?" it was confused

"Pikachu this is my dad" Ash explained

"Pika pika!" it grinned as Dave took out a poke ball.

"I think I have a pokemon that could interest your Pikachu son." He pushed a button and out came a Raichu. Pikachu felt happy about it's evolved form there.

"Rai Rai" it grinned

"Whad'ya say to a little training for the both of us son."

"sure!" Ash was hyper for the battle, he already had some experience with raichu, but for some reason, the orange pokemon didn't want to attack. As Dave tried to find out what was wrong with raichu it gave out a miserable

"Rai" now where had Ash heard that before?" suddenly a flashback triggered, Pokemon summer academy! Of course! Ash had been paired up with Raichu to battle Angie with monferno. Ash strode over to the other duo.

"Hey raichu," he said gently "there's someone I want you to meet." He pulled out monferno's poke ball. "Monferno come on out!"

A white flash appeared, as the monkey pokemon took shape

"Monferno?"

"Rai!" raichu smiled

"ya see?" Ash rubbed it's head

"huh?" Dave asked baffled

Ash faced his dad

"Ya see Dad, I actually battled with your raichu before."

"you did?"

"Yeah, it was at the pokemon summer academy. I was paired up with raichu to battle against a girl named Angie, and she as paired up with a monferno. But I will admit she and I didn't really get along that well at first."

"Isn't that the truth" Dawn smiled "I remember how her monferno was fighting with a crocanaw, and it hit you instead. Then you got in a huge argument with her."

"And I remember both of you fell asleep in class too." Brock added

"And when we had to run laps because of that argument, we got in on another one outside."

"And then you were starved when you came in" Dawn said

"Why am I not surprised, you never were one to be the most calm or best student ever Ash."

"Yeah, and he always has a big appetite." Misty added

"Now let's start the battle" Dave suggested

"Sure, hey Dawn? Coin toss please."

"Call it"

Heads" Ash said

"Tails" Dave said

"It's tails"

"Okay, raichu, body slam let's go!" the orange mouse was charging at it's pre-evolved form, but luckily Ash thought fast

"Counter shield Pikachu!" electricity burst from it's small body spinning into a circle, Dave and raichu gasped. Too bad raichu but the electricity hit and it was zapped, luckily it didn't do much.

"Nice try Ash, but keep in mind my raichu has the upper hand" Dave smiled as Ash gritted his teeth, then another flashback. The battle with Show and his Raichu!

Thunder!"  
"Dodge!"

"Not so fast, Raichu dig!" The raichu disappeared underground, a bit later Pikachu was thrown up in the air. "Hyperbeam!" as raichu gathered energy, Pikachu used iron tail causing it to lose focus and Pikachu absorbed the energy from the hyper beam.

"Now Pikachu, Volt tackle MAX power!" combining the energy from the hyper beam and the pull of gravity gave a huge power boost causing raichu to be knocked out. It was a short battle to be sure. And Paul saw the whole thing.

"hmph," he grunted, Ash recognized that grunt as he turnd his eyes narrowed, "If you used that during the Sinnoh League you would have at least have a chance at winning, you battled like a fool there."

"You don't deserve the honor and privilege to be a pokemon trainer Paul." Ash said darkly, his dad glared at him, but he just ignored it. Having that said to a trainer was the worst insult ever given. "It's true, you don't care for your pokemon at all, all you want them for is to battle for you. You don't care for a heartbeat if they die, you think if they do, they're useless. Well you know what? YOU are the one who's useless, YOU are the one that's pathetic. You don't care about the well being of any living creature but yourself. While at the same time, bonding, doing good, helping others, is the entire reason you got your starter pokemon in the first place!"

Dave had had enough of it, he dragged Ash inside.

"Ash what on earth do you think you're doing?" he demanded

"Telling the truth"

"and calling that boy useless, pathetic, and possessing no right to be a trainer?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! What's wrong with him is more like it"

"Ash seriously"

"Look Dad, Ash once again let Monferno out.

"Dad, do you see this monferno?"

"yes"

"This is the very same monferno that he abused when it was his chimchar, do you know how weak it was? It couldn't even stand! And yet he brought this pokemon out the next round of the tag battle when it was still so weak! Wouldn't you call that not having the right to have pokemon?"

"Yes I would, but I'm not sure if you are being honest Ash."

"What?"

"You're constantly blinking, that's body language for you lying!"

"Dad! Ugh! How can you not believe me? I'm your freakin' son for crying out loud!"

"Just give me your poke balls"

"Why?"

"You deserve this"

"I don't!" he tried to run but once again, his father's strength overpowered him. Dave wrestled the poke balls away.

"I am going to keep these for the week. I'm sorry, I really am, but you need this."

"Fine!" and with that he ran down the hall over to the room to sob. The others eventually noticed that Ash wasn't coming out so they found him sniffling in the room.

"Ash what happened?" Misty asked

"My dad took away my poke balls." He muttered "Sorry Dawn but I don't think we'll be able to go to your next contest."

"What!" But this could be my fifth ribbon! Your dad is being so unfair, I think I'm gonna go call my mom, maybe she can force him to give them back."

"I don't think so, I got my stubbornness from my dad."

"Then it's hopeless!" Misty sighed

Chapter 3

For the next few days Ash lived up to his name, dark and smoky. Smoky as in mad, why should he be punished when he didn't do anything wrong? He then heard foot steps, Buizel entered the room.

"bui, bui" it said, itching to train

"Sorry Buizel wish I could but my dad won't let me." Ash said flatly staring at the ceiling.

"Bui?"

"See, Dad thinks I'm lying about Paul having no right to be a trainer, so he took away my poke balls for the week." Then something snapped, "hey wait a minute! He said he'd take away the POKE BALLS not the actual pokemon! Buizel, go and get everyone out of their poke balls, we have to catch up on some training."

"Bui, bui" a few minutes later, they were working on Staraptor's bravebird.

"One more time Staraptor that's really getting powerful!"

"Starrrrrrrr" Staraptor started stooping just as Dave came.

"Ash!" he scolded, but bad luck for him because then Staraptor lost it's aim and while it was still covered in fire it dove at him.

"Oh no! Buizel water gun!" Ash ordered as his dad was dancing around in pain.

"Buiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" they all rushed over

"Dad are you okay?" Ash asked

Once Dave recovered from the incident he said sternly, "I thought I told you that you couldn't touch those poke balls!"

"I didn't…buizel did" Ash said densely

"Ashton!"

"Dad Technically I didn't touch them and I never did anything wrong in the first place!"

"Ash"

"Dad!"

"Just give me the pokemon"

"Dad, come on, your not just punishing ME for no reason, but your punishing my friends too! Not to mention all those challengers that go to cerulean city, they only get a water dance, not a gym battle."

"And how exactly am I doing that?"

"If you do this to me, which in my opinion isn't right, we won't have enough time to get to Dawn's next contest. Misty was planning on traveling with us again and finding a replacement for the gym leader so that's why the gym's closed for the interviews. And frankly, Brock just wants to see her sisters."

Dave crossed his arms, "Ash as much as I'd like to believe you, I just can't take that risk."

"YOU'RE TALKING TO THE GUY WHO SAVED THE WORLD AT LEAST TWICE, THE TREE OF BEGINNING, AND A SPECIAL RIOLU DAD GEEZ!" he then muttered, "And people think I'm dense."

Dave sighed exasperated, "I sometimes wish you didn't inherit my will and determination." He went back inside, got the pokeballs, and Ash's pokemon then had some dodging practice.

"Great work on your speed Grotle!" Ash praised, "Monferno keep it moving!"

Dave was getting frustrated trying to return everyone. But then a Meowth Balloon appeared, where there was the usual,

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"speaking to me loud and-"

"Hold it!" Dave interrupted, "thank you, I've been trying to get those pokemon away from my son forever!"

Ash slapped his forehead, "Dad, they're trying to steal my pokemon!"

"No we do think twerps need discipline," Jesse said, "HEY WAIT! IS That a twerp clone?"

"Perhaps," said James, "but the bigger twerp seems older too."

"Team Rocket give me back my pokemon!" All of Ash's pokemon were being held in a big metal cage. Brock, Misty, and Dawn rushed outside, "Team Rocket!" they screamed

"Dat's da kanto tweypette" Meowth said surprised, "Hey da clone tweyp is on our side for a switch!" Then they did another one of their ridiculous chants.

"I'll fix you!" Misty pulled out a poke ball, "Gyrados hyper beam!" at the word 'gyrados' James froze in fear, the serphant-like pokemon collected power into a huge orange ball. Which blasted the balloon away, unfortunately, the cage was blown away as well.

"Let's follow them!" Ash declared, but once again Dave stopped him in his tracks.

"Hold it young man, I for one think that this 'Team Rocket' is a good thing for you. It'll teach you that with every thing you do wrong there will be a consequence."

"Dad not now" he somehow was able to pull away and chase the falling balloon.

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum! Come back now!" So Dave chased his son screaming like a maniac. When Ash got there, they were waiting, as at that moment, Team rocket pulled out Seviper and Carnivine.

"Seviper Poison tail!" Jesse screeched

"Carnivine bullet seed!" James demanded

"Monferno flame wheel! Buizel water pulse!" by flashfreezing the bars they were able to break out. "Now Pikachu thunderbolt!"

Afterwards, they were back at the pokemon center, and Misty spotted a venonat coming towards her. She once again jumped on Ash.

"!" she shuddered

"Some things never change." Brock laughed

Afterwards, Dave started lecturing Ash about the recent event with team rocket. Ash was getting too annoyed to bare.

"Dad shut up for a minute 'kay?" he snapped, Dave silent, "First of all, team rocket is not a group of well meaning people wanting me to go in the right direction, they're a group of baffoons who are always trying to steal Pikachu. And second of all, I don't understand why I'm being punished for telling the truth! Paul is a jerk for lugia's sake! You can ask Mom or Monferno! Seriously, When I was a little kid, I wanted to be just like you, but if that means turning into an insensitive, dense, person, then forget it." And with that he stalked off to do a bit more training

Chapter 4

The next day, as they stood at the port of Lake Valor, Delia Ketchum hopped off the steamboat. After greeting everyone, she and Dave strode over to Ash, who was having a practice battle with Dawn.

"Buizel, use sonic boom!" Ash demanded as Buneary froze it with an ice beam.

"Buneary, now bounce on the sonic boom!" Dawn gestured, when the frozen move hit buizel, it burst into a brilliant array of color catching the light as it faded away. Ash was just about to order a water gun when Delia came over.

"Mom?"

"Hi honey, your father said you two were having some trouble and asked me to come over. Delia smiled

Ash fell amine style, when he was back on his feet, he bellowed, "The only problem is that Dad can't get the fact that Paul's a jerk and Team Rocket is an evil organization of thieves that are constantly trying to steal Pikachu through his head!"  
"You expect me to believe that?" Dave yelled

"Well yeah duh!" Ash never liked fighting with anyone but if someone got on his nerves he erupted like a camerupt. Then there was an electrical trance between the two.

"Man, they really are alike" Dawn said nervously

"Like father like son" Brock quoted

"Do you think Dave stole a bike once too?" Misty wondered aloud, Dawn and Brock shared a look. Delia broke the electricity and demanded that the two got inside. As they had a family meeting, Brock, Dawn, and Misty eavesdropped on the other side of the door.

"Okay, so what is this all about?"

"Let's see, Dad won't stop annoying me about being rude to Paul when all I did was tell the truth. And he says team rocket is a group of well meaning, good hearted people when they're just a bunch of thieves." And that's where Dave started lecturing Ash about whatever. It then got to a point when he said,

"You just never were responsible were you Ash?" Then they burst through the door

"That's not true!" Dawn exploded, "Ash IS very responsible. If you haven't seen him in six years, why are you being so judgemental?"

"I don't know if he's smoking or not!" Dave said in his defense

"Why would I do that?" Ash demanded angrily

"Because kids today get in too much trouble, I heard about this one from Veilstone who drives his pokemon to death!"

"THAT'S PAUL!" They all yelled,

"It can't be Paul! He is too much of an angel." Dave crossed his arms and slipped out a pouty lip

"I HAVE HAD IT!" Ash fumed, he called Staraptor out of it's poke ball and flew away.

Delia faced her husband, "What have you done David?"

Ash was flying around highway eighty five when he saw a familiar face with a green Bandana look up and wave along with a dark haired boy with shiny glasses.

"Ash! Pikachu!" they cried Ash urged Staraptor down to land and jumped off

"What are you doing here Ash?" Max asked

"To make a long story short getting away from my dad."

"huh?"

"I'll explain later, why'd ya come ta sinnoh?"

"May won the Johto ribbon cup and came here, I wanted to come too because I wanted to see the sinnoh Pokemon. Then I got my starter from Professor Rowan because we couldn't go back to Hoenn."

"As usual, Max wouldn't take no for an answer" May gave Ash a weak smile

"Cool, so what is it?"

"I'll show you, let's go turtwig!" A flash in the shape of a random light turned into a turtwig.

"turt?"

"Awesome! Hey, I have someone to meet you." Ash smiled

"Who?"

Ash enlarged his grotle's poke ball and threw it crying, "Grotle let's go!" Max's eyes glistened at the sight of his starter's evolved form. Then, Dawn and Brock's outlines appeared in the horizon when they got came up, Max's eyes expressions changed to a look of curiousity.

"Who are you?"

Dawn blushed and repeated an earlier phrase, "I'm Dawn, I'm traveling with Ash and Brock right now. You must be Max, Oh, Hi May!"

"Hey Dawn" the brunette smiled her brother's face was hit with realization,

"Hey you're the one who defeated May in the Wallace Cup aren't you?"

"Yeah, but it was tough to beat your sister" she admitted

"I know, I still think you winning was a complete misunderstanding."

Dawn became furious, "Look you! I already went through this with Ursula and I don't need to again."

May scolded her brother, "Max stop! You'll never be able to make any friends if you keep that up," she then turned to her fellow coordinator, "Sorry Dawn, Max has always had a sense of family pride, he actually acted the exact same way at Ash's gym battle with our dad."

"I't's okay, he sorta reminds me of a younger version of Conway." Suddenly, Misty, Delia, and Dave appeared, Misty looked exhausted, Delia looked relieved, and Dave looked Downright mad. Ash's expression completely changed when he saw his father, it changed into an expression no one has ever seen him in before.

"Ash!" Dave demanded

The thirteen year old was seething through his gritted teeth, flames in his eyes, he became so frightening that Pikachu scrambled off his shoulder and hid behind Misty

"WHAT?" he screamed, scary as he was, Dave wasn't backing down,"You get back in the pokemon center NOW."

Ash angrily sighed, "You've had plenty of warnings Dad" he pulled Sir Aaron's gloves out of his backpack. May, Max, and Brock gasped at the sight of them, leaving Delia, Dawn, and Dave bewildered. Ash had a steel glare as he focused a blue glowing energy into a ball. They were all wide-eyed as he launched it at Dave. His Father was then knocked unconscious about ten feet away. But there wasn't deadly damage done, just a sprained ankle.

"Ash," Dawn whispered, "you did an…an aura sphere"

Delia stared in shock

"Yup," Ash explained, "see the truth is, my aura and Sir Aaron's a perfect match. Sir Aaron's able to control aura, and I've been working on it a bit myself." He then turned to May and Max. "D'ya remember Sir Aaron's lucario?" they nodded, "I can still communicate with it through special magnetic fields, and it's been training me."

"Oh Ash" Delia's eyes became teary

"I can't wait to tell Kenny about this," Dawn squealed, "He'll be so jealous." All of a sudden, Team Rocket's balloon appeared,

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and-Hey! The twerp's wearing that Sir Aaron guy's gloves!"

"No way!" Jesse pushed him out of the way. They did a group huddle, another one of their ridiculous chants, and a red rubber hand extended from the green basket grabbing Pikachu.

"Oh, no ya don't" Ash swiftly grabbed on to the hand which made his mom frantic with worry.

"Ash! Get down from there! You could get hurt!" she shrieked

"Wow, he's gotten more daring than I remember" said Misty

"Us too" May and Max said in unison

Brock then comforted The Queen of the worrying moms

"Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum, Ash has done stuff that's much more dangerous than this."

He was already in the basket aiming an aura sphere towards the robotic arm. When the explosion occurred, he quickly jumped down grabbing Pikachu who was being thrown around in mid air as an all too familiar chant,

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Was heard When they landed, Delia swallowed her son up in a tight hug.

"Oh honey," she cried, "you're safe!"

Ash was being suffocated as his Mother's arms were wrapped around him harder than they ever were before in his life.

"Mom you're crushing me" he wheezed as she loosened her grip

"Oh, sorry, But I'm not sure if I'll ever let you out of my sight again after Brock telling me you've done more dangerous things than what just happened. That would be enough to make a mother faint!" At this point, Dave was awake, but when he tried to put weight on his left foot he collapsed and groaned in pain. The others went to support him as Dawn thought of an idea.

"Pachirisu come on out!" she called as the elm squirrel pokemon took form.

"Chpa!" It sang happily

"Use super fang on that stick over there." Dawn gestured to the dead branch about five feet away. May was fawning over it as this happened. Soon there was a cane for Dave.

Chapter 5

A lot happened that week, Ash filed a case against Paul regarding pokemon abuse, When Officer Jenny came, Brock had dancing hearts in his eyes.

"Your file has been secured Ash, now is there anything else I can do?"

"As a matter of fact there is," Brock cried, "You could take a romantic moonlit stroll with me t-"

"Crgank!" Croagunk had poison jabbed Brock causing him to turn blue as both Misty and Max dragged him away.

"I think we could get along with this pokemon just fine." Said Misty

"So do I, it's a good thing someone's there to stop Brock from his torturous flirting when we're not around." Max agreed as the others blankly stared

"Well if that's all you need I better get going" the Officer got back on her motorcycle and drove away as a heartbroken Brock desperately begged her to stay. Dave hobbled outside and asked,

"What just happened?"

"I just filed a case against Paul" Ash replied bluntly

"You WHAT! Ash, Pa-"

"crgank!" croagunk's paw thingy then returned to it's normal purple shade from another poison jab.

"Thanks Croagunk" Ash said gratefully the toxic mouth pokemon gave him an eerie smile. Later that day, Dawn, May, and Misty were in town getting some shopping done. They felt it was important to look business-like on the day of the court. They also convinced the boys to look presentable as well. Delia gave them her wallet but warned them not to spend too much because Mimey would be heartbroken because of a delay of a new designer apron.

Dawn got a pink business suit, May got a green one, and Misty got a baby blue one. Ash simply didn't want to go through the pain of brushing his hair so piplup had to use bubble beam on it. Which in tern, made outstanding results, Delia couldn't remember the last time her son's hair didn't look jagged and messy. Even Pikachu got dressed for the occasion in a small suit jacket and neck tie. Brock got a bottle of hair gel so he could slick it back and look more so called "Brock-some." But to tell you the truth, he looked more like a game show host instead of a man in court.

Dave was always complaining how his ankle was sore, so everyone agreed that he shouldn't go to the session. Max wanted to go too, and he decided to bring his ralts along with him. He would be a good source in the case because of his thorough knowledge of pokemon.

Later on they all were faced with a door saying "courtroom 338-case, abusive pokemon trainer." Ash looked at the slip of paper he was holding,

"this is it" he announced, when they stepped through the door, they were inside a gray room with sound oak furniture and stands, above the judge's stand there was the Global Pokemon Protection Agency symbol. Paul, Reggie, Maylene, and her lucario were already seated. Max took the seat next to Mayliene, Ash and Dawn sat in one desk, May and Misty sat in another. The judge's name was Judge Abigail and as she walked up the steps to the high stand she said,

"This court will now come to order" It took about six hours before the court session was over. Which included Ash bringing out monferno, fighting, glaring, yelling, and Ralts using confusion when Paul refused to leave the courtroom in his own defense. The conclusion was, Paul's right to have a life to do with pokemon training, breeding, catching, and battling was over, his pokemon were to be released into the wild and he was now more bitter and angry than ever. In fact, if Ralts hadn't used safeguard, Paul would have tackled Ash once outside the courtroom.

Once back in his usual clothes, Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, am I glad to get that thing off." He carelessly threw his jacket on the floor plopping on the bed. "I was starting to feel trapped in that thing, and kinda itchy. Wad 'bout you buddy?" he asked Pikachu as it scratched its back with its hind leg in an adorable fashion.

"pika pika pikachu" it said also quite relieved as Delia entered the room.

"How'd the court go sweetheart?" she asked,

"If you don't count Paul losing his right to breed, train, catch, or battle pokemon, it was pure torture. Did you know that that itchy tie can almost choke you?"

"No, but your father's throwing a tantrum like a happiny without a stone over there." Delia gestured to the hall.

"go figure" said Ash still staring at the ceiling. Nurse Joy then knocked on the door.

"it's open" Ash said in a dull voice,

"Ash, there's a call for you from Gary Oak" the sweet woman said

"Gary? Well, better go see what he wants, thanks Nurse Joy." Ash started towards the lobby.

When Ash got downstairs, he saw his rival's face on the screen of one of the video phones.

"Hey Gary, why'd ya call?" he asked

"Oh hi Ash, I saw your court on TV, who's this Paul guy anyway?"

"Generally, a pain in the neck"

"Yeah, I can tell, they showed the security tape outside the courtroom too."

"Oh," Ash blushed lightly, "Well it's a good thing his pokemon privileges were taken away."

"Yeah that's for sure," there was a gruff voice in the background, "Gotta go, Professor Rowan's calling me something about a shiny mylotic. See ya!" then the screen went blank. Then Brock came in telling Ash they were having a picnic outside, when he stepped outside, he and Pikachu took deep breathes. The others were sitting at a picnic tables the pokemon sat in the grassy field stuffing themselves.

"Ash!" Max waved him over as his small electric friend jumped off his shoulder to gorge itself. Ash sat down marveling at the feast his squinty eyed friend had prepared. As they ate, they talked about their adventures and journeys. At one point, May asked Misty how she met Ash.

"Easy," she replied, "He stole my bike, I saw a flash, and the next thing I knew my bike was fried."

May smiled, "The same thing happened to me, see Pikachu had electric flu and Team Rocket had this insulated battery robot and absorbed all the extra energy, by the time it was done, the thing couldn't take any more. And so when Pikachu did a thunderbolt, one of the beams of electricity hit my bike."

"Me too! Pikachu managed to get away from team rocket when they tried to steal it, and when it fell out of a bush I thought it was wild and sent Piplup after it. Pikachu did a thunderbolt on piplup and piplup crashed into my bike."

Delia scolded her son, "Ash you did that to all these girls? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Ash got defensive, "Mom it's not like I did it on purpose, Pikachu was in bad shape and we were being chased by a flock of spearo, it's not my fault team rocket was trying to steal Pikachu the second time, and I wasn't even there the last time! And besides, I never thought it was THAT important."

Misty suddenly stood up, "For your information, that bike is VERY important to me Ash Ketchum!"

"It's not any use blabbing about it when Nurse Joy fixed it for you!" Ash said angrily

"Is too!"  
"Is not!"

"Is too!"  
Everyone but Brock who sighed stared blankly while listening to Ash and Misty bicker. Dawn noticed Pikachu give an exasperated sigh as sparks exploded through it's cheeks. When they were finished being electrocuted, Misty coughed, "I haven't felt that for a while"

About an hour afterwards, Dawn and May were having a practice contest battle when a freshly waxed royal blue convertible drove up. In the driver's seat, there was a man with a starched black suit, in the passenger's seat, there was a Sinnoh League tropy.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" he asked

"Yeah"

"I'm Phillip Darles, a Sinnoh League rep. I came here to give you the REAL League trophy."

"Whad'ya mean by the REAL one?"

"Based on our gymleaders' challenger reports, we had doubts about that young man. Because of that court session it was proven that he violated rule twenty-four of the Sinnoh League handbook, just to be safe, we gave him a repleca of the trophy and now we are giving you the real one." Ash then thanked him and he and Pikachu did one of their battle cries.

Chapter 5

Ash came inside the pokemon center admiring the beautiful gleam of the Sinnoh League cup. Dave noticed the trophy in his hands as he hopped over.

"What's that?"

"The Sinnoh League trophy"

"So THAT'S why you filed a case?"

"What's why Dad?"

"To get the cup! Isn't that why you were acting so devastated?" Ash became red in the face at this accusation, "The only reason I did was because Paul won only because he drove his pokemon over the edge!"

"Don't act all innocent! I know what you did Ash, and don't deny it."

"WHY IS IT THAT EVERY TIME I WALK IN A ROOM YOU HAVE TO INSTANTLY TORTURE ME! Ash exploded causing everyone else to rush over

"Ash what's wrong?" Misty asked

"He is!" and with that, the dark haired boy stormed out of the room. When everyone else left a bewildered Dave went over what happened about a month ago…

He was in Jubilife City, when he bumped into a purple haired boy with a steel-like glare. The boy looked startled, but then a devious grin spread,

"Oh! I'm sorry for bumping into you like that, my name's Paul what's yours?"

"Dave, it's nice to meet you Paul" they exchanged a handshake

"Funny, you remind me of someone… who was it again? Oh yeah! It's Ash Ketchum." Dave remembered being taken aback by this so called realization.

"Ash Ketchum? He's my son…could you tell me where he is? I went back to Pallet, but he went on a journey of his own about three years ago." He begged

"Oh sure, I've battled him lots of times" Paul shook his head, "you've got your work cut out for you, he's gone with the wrong crowd, he's been in juvi a lot. But if you really want to see him, he's traveling into snowpoint city."

"Juvi!" Dave sputtered frozen "what for?"

"Oh, snooping himself around to cheat and win Leagues" Dave went white as a ghost as he heard this, "If I met up with him, I wouldn't believe a word he says if I were you, he comes up with all these crazy stories of saving the world and whatnot." And with that, Dave left to keep track of his son. He then thought, he should get some evidence on this, so he went on a website called Pikapidea. It kept track of all trainers, Coordinators, and anything that had to do with pokemon really. In the search box he put in Ash Ketchum. It showed a picture of Ash, all his pokemon, and all his accomplishments.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet town, Ash first started out as a pokemon trainer not exactly on the right foot. He overslept and was forced to receive a Pikachu. The electric mouse pokemon…

As Dave read on and on he realized that Ash was telling the truth. This trainer was not the best at first, but has grown to mature rapidly throughout his experience it read. Dawn's words echoed through his head, 'Ash IS very mature, if you haven't seen him for six years, why are you being so judgmental?'

"Why…" he murmured, "How could I have not even believe my own son and believe a stranger?" He suddenly became angry at himself, what kind of person WAS he?

Back in Veilstone, Paul was watching TV. Suddenly there was a picture of Ash on the screen.

"Now, to start our segment of Ash Ketchum of Pallet town," Rhonda said, "It has been comfirmed that this is no ordinary pokemon trainer. He was seen using an aura sphere at his father, Dave Ketchum out of anger. But we've all been angry before, so let's let that slide." Paul turned off the TV in amazement An aura sphere?" REALLY? It couldn't be true only lucario could do that.

Soon afterwards he was at the Veilstone gym watching Mailene's lucario. How could it be possible? How could a human being do an aura sphere? Reggie appeared out of nowhere

"Hey bro" he said, "I'm gonna go to the sto-"

"Get me to Lake Valor NOW." Paul snapped

"Oh-kay" said Reggie unsurely

Over at the Valor Pokemon center, Ash and Dave made up and Dave was now watching Ash train himself with the guidance of lucario.

"Now rest Ash" It's aura said as Ash put his hands together in a meditating position high above his head and bringing them down slowly. Dave clapped his hands, "Great work Ash, I'm glad the family feud is over, I could barely grasp what was going on."

"Yeah me too Dad" he agreed when they saw Paul and Reggie emerge from the port.

"Paul? Reggie?" he sputtered at the sight before him

"Hey Ash," Reggie greeted warmly, "Paul said he wanted to come and he had that cold glare so,-"

"I want you to teach me how to use aura sphere" Paul cut in when lucario's aura confirmed

"he has an unpure heart, there is no possibility that he could have the ability and honor for the use of the aura. Now, it's time for you to resume hit that rope target over there" a rug made of rope appeared in Ash's mind, as he focused energy he shook his head

"Sorry Paul, even if I wanted to which I don't, lucario says no can do."

"lucario?"

"Telepathy in magnetic fields, you can watch me train if you want though." He said as the aura sphere hit the invisible rug and in normal eyes looked like it just burst out of nowhere.

"How'd you do that?" he asked in amazement

"Invisible rug" lucario's voice then said

"It's time to make you more powerful Ash" he started glowing a pinkish light, when it was done, he was able to use much more powerful aura spheres. "Now, today's training has ended" It was then that Ash went to sit with his dad, but Paul's anger was building up so he launched himself at Ash. Reggie wrestled his brother out and crossed his arms

"Paul come inside the pokemon center now."

"No" but then Reggie's glare became more gray, pointed, and wicked than Paul's could ever be.

"I said NOW." He said in a deadly tone, who knew that Reggie could ever have that kind of authority over his brother? Paul couldn't help but show that he was terrified, this had happened before when he was eight. He stole a brand new signature one of a kind poke nav. And boy did Reggie let him have it! Reggie made him hold up a gallon of water for a half hour. And if he dropped it, he had to start ALL over again only this time the time would double. He had to do that every day when he was grounded which then was about two weeks, fighting would probably take about four weeks. Paul was dragged inside where Reggie's yelling practically made him curl up into a ball in the corner.

"I just CANNOT believe you would do this! How cold hearted can you get?" he slapped his head, "You know what, you are going to be grounded for six weeks, and I'm making you hold TWO gallons from now on, you're probably strong enough for that anyhow. And you've had this coming for a long time. From now on, if I EVER see you do anything like this again this is what you're gonna get." Paul was being eaten alive with fear. He was HORRIFIED at the thought, let alone DOING it. He was so scared that he got on his knees and started begging, but Reggie only shook his head.

"Sorry Paul, but with all you've done, you were just asking for it. Believe me, I don't wanna do this to you, but anyone who has a brain would know you need it." What they were both too distracted to notice was that the gang was eavesdropping on this. Ash then decided to stop, if his parents found out about this, HE was gonna get it. So he urged everyone away. Everyone was chattering about what was just witnessed saying that Paul TOTALLY deserved it when out of the blue Barry came. After all the intros, he asked

"What are you talking about?"

"Reggie's sudden authority over Paul" Dawn replied

"You must have just heard a rumor, there's no way that could ever happen. Paul's just too brave."

"Go in the lobby Barry" Ash explained, so they went in together, the blond's eyes almost rolled out of their sockets at the sight of Paul at one moment begging for mercy and the next trembling as he sobbed, a sight no one ever saw before.

Chapter 7

Reggie and Paul docked the fairy an hour later, allowing the gang to do whatever. Ash and Misty were arguing about her bike, again. Dawn was getting annoyed, so she had piplup use bubble beam on them. Ash understood how irritated Dawn was getting so he didn't do anything but Misty had other ideas.

"What did you do that for?" she screeched

"To stop you from yelling, do you have any idea how utterly ridiculous you sound?"

"But I like doing that to Ash!"

"You like to do that?" Dawn raised an eyebrow

"Yes, yes I do," Misty said a matter-of-factly as she suddenly grabbed Dawn's wrist and pushed her into a puddle of mud.

"Ugh!" the enraged eleven year old child flung her hands in disgust, "Was that really necessary?"

"Well duh"

"Well than so is this" Dawn slapped Misty and her reacting by charging at Dawn and tackling her. The others watched in horror as the sight unfolded horrendously. Suddenly, Zoey appeared out of nowhere and pried her arms between them.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" She yelled shoving them apart.

"Zoey!" Dawn gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I was making my way through the forest when I heard all this. Now who is this?" she asked turning to Misty

"Misty Waterflower, Cerulean Gymleader

"Hmm.. a gymleader, cool" Zoey remarked she then turned back to Dawn, "Dawn I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to call your mom."

"What? Wait No!" she begged, "Please Zoey! If you do she's gonna have me come back to Twinleaf Town and I won't be able to compete in the next contest!"

"Dawn really, don't you think a top coordinator should know when her daughter gets in a fight?"

"Hold on," Max interrupted, "top coordinator? And who are you?"

"Oh that's right! Your mom's a top coordinator, right Dawn?"

"Yeah, guys I'd like you to meet Zoey, she's kinda been a mentor to me for a while" Dawn said

"Now come on, I haven't been much of a mentor"

"Have too! Those words you said about ambipom's swift is what helped me to improve and win the next contest, and the Hearthome Collection."

Zoey returned serious, "Now, I think it's about time we told your mom about all this"

Johanna was definitely not happy about her daughter, she told Dawn to be home by next week, which made Dawn upset, "But Mom!" she protested, "I'm gonna miss my pokemon contest!"

"Serves you right too" Misty muttered

"You stay out of this Little Miss Bigmouth" Dawn snapped

"Deanna Marissa Andrews, I do not want you getting into another fight right my eyes, I don't care about your contest right now even if I AM a top coordinator. What I'm more concerned about is you getting into fights. Now I want you to apologize to Misty NOW."

"Fine," she turned to Misty saying flatly, "sorry"

"You just get me a new poke gear."

Ash spoke up at this, "Misty is your stuff all you ever think about?"

"Yes, like you and food"

The dark haired boy fell amine style, "Nurse Joy fixed your bike three years ago and you are STILL on me about that."

"Fine, so maybe I shouldn't be on you about that bike, but I'm still gonna be on her about the poke gear she smashed." Misty glared at Dawn

"You can bug me about it all you want but it's not gonna help anything. Now I better go off by myself for a while so I can get back home."

"No way," Ash declared, it's all or none of us"

"Do we have to?" Misty asked

"It's the right thing to do"

The weirdest thing happened as they made there way through Hearthome City, they ran into Madam Herminy, Editor and chief of the magazine _Pokesheke_

"Why Dawn!" she said, "What a delight to see you again, tell me, are you just passing by or have you reconsidered working on Pokesheke Campain."

"Wow Dawn Pokesheke?" May squealed

"mhmm, see I won the Hearthome Collection and was given the opportunity to work in the Pokesheke campaign." Dawn explained, she thought about something, "Well Madam Herminy," she smiled turning to the small woman, "We were actually just passing by because I have to go home 'cause I got into some trouble yesterday. But now that I think about it, because I'm gonna have extra time anyway, might as well."

"Wonderful, now come inside my office and we'll discuss your first assignment" after about fifteen minutes, Dawn came out with a red file folder tucked under her arm.

"Okay, we're all set" she skipped down the road, "Ya know, maybe it was a good thing I got in a fight after all, by Miss Herminy! I'm sure I'll be done by the deadline." A few days later, Dawn was too busy working on her outfit to realize that they were outside her home. She didn't realize they were in the doorway until she heard Misty say,

"I must admit, nice place" just than Johanna opened the door. But Dawn had gone back to working on something to show off Pachirisu's long tail.

"Distracted as usual," Johanna sighed

"Huh?" Dawn snapped out from the world of paper, pencils, and clothes, "Oh hi Mom"

Zoey wanted to meet Johanna so she decided to come along and covered for Dawn,

"Dawn's a bit distracted with her Pokesheke assignment right now."

"I see, come inside guys I have some cookies cooling on the table." Her daughter was so caught up in her drawing that she tripped over the steps.

"Careful honey" Dawn decided to put away her sketch and bring out her pachirisu to get some inspiration.

"Okay pachirisu now stay in that pose" Dawn made a frame with her fingers around pachirisu.

"She's doing what I used to do on _May's expedition_" May laughed

"Got it!" Dawn shot up from the table and scrambled upstairs where there was a sewing station in her room.

"Wonder what she's up to' Max thought aloud

"If I know my daughter, she's doing whatever pops into her head" Johanna answered

"Isn't that the truth" Ash remarked

"Funny, I thought I'd say that about you" Misty smiled Ash became annoyed, "shut up," he than remembered something,

"Hey Johanna, I was wondering, why does everyone call Dawn Dee-Dee?"

"Dee-Dee!' Misty burst out laughing

"Well Ash, you see,-"

"Don't even think about it!" They heard Dawn's voice call from upstairs

"And the mystery continues" Brock said

Chapter 8

Dawn and Pachirisu came downstairs with the elm squirrel pokemon wearing a soft, satin mint green scarf. And its fur looked much shinier because of a conditioner she thought of using piplup's bubble beam.

"Pachirisu looks so adorable!" May admired making the pokemon blush

"I know, right?" Dawn gushed

"Why don't the rest of you go outside, Dawn and I have some talking to do." Johanna suggested _uh-oh_ Dawn thought as she saw Misty smirk as they walked outside, Johanna sighed, "Okay Dawn so what happened?"

So she told her about the million year war of the burnt bike and everything, when she finished, Johanna said, "But you still slapped her"

"Yes"

"And you broke her poke gear" Dawn nodded

"Okay go upstairs and think about this, I'll call you downstairs when I decide

What to do.

"fine" there was suddenly yelling and screaming and a WHACK! The two rushed out of the house to see Ash on the ground with a huge lump on his head moaning in agony as Misty put away her mallet.

"I thought you were gonna forget about that bike." Ash groaned

"Old habits die hard"

"Oh my word! Ash I'll go get you some ice" Johanna gasped

Dawn turned to face her mother, "Do you see what I mean by short temper?"

"Just go upstairs hon"

After about ten minutes, Johanna called Dawn into the living room.

"Dawn, let me ask you something, why did you slap her in the first place?"

"She pushed me in the mud! Do you need another reason?"

"Young lady don't you use that tone with me."

"Sorry, but I don't see why I have to get in trouble when Misty doesn't. I mean, as far as I know, from what Ash and Brock have told me, they're all just self absorbed model actresses."

"So what your saying is, you don't think you shouldn't be punished just because she isn't?" Johanna interrogated.

"basicly"

"You do realize that isn't an excuse for you getting into a fight don't you?"

"yes"  
"now, punishment wise, you're grounded for three weeks, no TV, and no pokech. Is that clear?"

"alright" Dawn groaned taking off her pokech.

"Thank you, now, could you go and give the pokemon some food?"  
"sure" she grabbed a bag of pokemon food from the pantry and went outsde, "Hey guys!" she called, "you can go back inside now!"

"Great!" May rushed in, "I've been wanting to looking at your mom's awards and stuff."

When they all scrambled inside, Ash immediately plopped onto the couch and started surfing the channels when he saw on the screen.

"huh?" he was baffled, "What's this about?"

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, an extraordinary young man" Ronda smiled when the microphone smacked her in the forehead. "Well you hold that thing up for once!" she screamed, the flames in her eyes somehow breaking the camera lense. The gang felt awkward as the screen switched to a sick camera cartoon saying, _we are experiencing technical difficulties, Sinnoh Now will be canceled for the day._

There was suddenly a crash, a splat, and a cheery, "Hap! Happiny!"

"Well, there goes my baby ornberry tree" said Johanna coming out of the kitchen

Happiny waddled out of there as Brock returned it back into it's poke ball and went back to clean up the mess.

Dawn was in the bathroom trying to clean up Glameow, but cats hate water, and cat-based pokemon were no different. May came in to help Dawn just as Glameow used shockwave, luckily, they were both using rubber gloves. Skitty popped out of the poke ball at the wrong place and time and ended up plopping into the water itself.

"Nya! Nya!" it cried trying to squirm out of May's grasp

"Great!" May beamed, "I've been TRYING to get skitty to take a bath." There was soon two large, red, rubber hands shooting through the ceiling trapping the two girls in tile and dibree as they grasped the two pokemon.

"There, your nice and dry now" a high pitched voice said everyone else burst through the dusty door

"Team Rocket!" the children yelled as Johanna's mind twisted, she looked around and didn't see Dawn or May and became worried.

"Where's Dawn?"

"And May?" Max asked frantically

"Over there little twerp" shouted James pointing to the pile of tile and grout. Johanna became furious and was just about to order glameow to use iron tail when blue beams of electricity burst through the cracks between the rubble until all the broken tile, and all the grout, and all the debree was blown away by Pachirisu's discharge. Team Rocket gave a pathetic gasp and Jesse started yelling at Meowth

"How's it my fault da tweypette's puny scwyell blew off all dat stuff?"

"Who cares, I need SOMEONE to blame!"

"Den blame James!"

"Hey! If anyone is to blame, it's Jesse!"  
"Skitty blizzard!" May commanded

"Glameow iron tail let's go!" Johanna ordered Team Rocket shrieked "Our merchandise"  
"No, _**OUR**_ pokemon" Dawn and Johanna yelled together

"Pachirisu discharge!"  
"Glameow shockwave!" the two blue beams colliked and when they made contact with the balloon, it started to glow until it finally exploded. Afterwards, they examamined the damage, and the conclusion wasn't good.

"Well, we're going to have to use the money you make from pokesheke to pay for plumbing Dawn." Johanna sighed

"Do we have to?" Dawn pouted, "can't we just use the money we save from me watching TV?"

"I wish we could dear, but we'd still need more money"

"fine"

"and you still owe me a poke gear" Misty reminded her

"If you want one so bad then go buy one yourself!"  
"You OWE me one! Find a dictionary if you don't know what owe means."

"I do know what it means."

"Then stop acting so stupid!"  
"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Duh" once again, Zoey had to break it up, Misty stared at her broken poke gear in the kitchen and Dawn flounced off to mail her assignment.

"Well, Misty hasn't changed at all" Ash sighed

Chapter 9

When Dawn was allowed to leave Twinleaf Town, they traveled back to Hearthome City so she could get started on her next assignment. But something far more interesting happened…

"Well Dawn, We normally send our model pokemon to work with our designers. But because you already have a pachirisu we see no need." Madam Herminy remarked when the young girl's light bulb went off.

"I know!" she smiled, "Miss Herminy, would it bother you if my pachirisu met the magazine's?"

"Not at all, follow me" They were lead into a greenhouse-like structures, only instead of the forest. There was green grasses, a sparkly blue river, and patches of colorful flowers scattered everywhere. The editor took out a whistle shaped like the elm squirrel pokemon from her pocket. When she blew into it, one of Dawn's poke balls opened, just as another pachirisu came up. It was similar to her own, only the long, blue stripe that ran down it's body was slightly longer. Instantly, the two hooked tails and started to stroll alongside the river.

"They're breeding" smiled Brock

"Breeding?" asked Dawn in a question-like tone.

"Yeah, see how they hook their tails together?"

"cool"

"Now Dawn, let's talk about your next assignment." Madam Herminy cut in

"Pa, Pachi" the magazine pokemon wrapped it's tail around Dawn's who snuggled into it's fur. Dawn couldn't help but gush,

"Aw, how cute!" even Misty was breaking down, May couldn't resist but "reboot" _May's Expedition_ because it was just too adorable to bare. It was soon time to leave, about a week later. But Pachirisu refused to stay in it's poke ball until Dawn promised it that they'd call as soon as they got to the pokemon center.

A few days laterMisty awoke in the middle of the night, she noticed there was not a semi-glowing curl of pachirisu's cheeks barely as they charged. Sonmething was very wrong Pachirisu _**NEVER**_ left in the middle of the night. Dawn must have heard the noise as she drowsily awoke still half asleep,

"Why are you up?" she yawned

'"Pachirisu's gone!" she panicked

"HUH!" Dawn threw off the covers and dressed in a robe as Misty screamed

**"WAKE UP!" **It startled Pikachu so much that it used thunderbolt max.

When all the sparks and smoke died down, Dawn muttered,

"Misty I appreciate you caring for me but that may be a bit overdoing it."

"Sorry Dawn, just wanted to help"

"It's okay, and I'll get your poke gear today, maybe one for myself too."

"Thanks!" the redhead turned to Ash, "I think you could learn something from her Ash."

"Nothing that concerns me"

"You're an insensitive pig' Ash had learned over the years, (or only yesterday) it was better than to agree with this girl than disagree.

"Thank you, I take that as a great compliment"

"Ugh" she groaned, "get off your lazy butt and get dressed" Just then, Zoey's poke gear started beeping. One of the interns was on the line

"Hello is this Zoey?" he asked hastily

"Yes"

"Well, your friend's pachirisu is here with the magazine's, it's in pain and it's all bloated, you better come quickly, we already have Nurse Joy here."

"Okay thanks," she faced the others, "Hearthome City is only about a mile away, let's hurry" They all rushed out the door and Ash called out Staraptor, they all climbed on and within twelve minutes. They burst through the door of the medical ward and saw both Pachirisu on a hard table, and Nurse Joy watching over them as Brock's eyes filled with hearts, but Misty held him back before he ever got the chance to flirt.

"Is Pachirisu alright?" Dawn worried

"Your pachirisu is just fine," smiled Nurse Joy, "It may look like it's suffering from a disease, but it's having an egg."

"An egg!" she had a flashback to cyndaquil's egg, "ooh, just holding an egg of your own is awesome! Let alone watching a pokemon have one!" Dawn started to bounce around just as Pachirisu started to glow suddenly, the oval part of it's small body separated and there was the egg. It was a white egg with a white stripe across the middle. The two pokemon looked so happy! After all the joy and excitement was let out, Nurse Joy gave Dawn an egg incubator. Suddenly Brock realized something,

"Oh Arceus, I gotta get to Selasion Town, Misty, May, Max you have to come too."

"Oh yeah! The gymleaders' meeting," Misty snapped

"You guys can come too, our parents probably already invited yours too anyway." May said sweetly

"Okay let's go, we only have a few days"

srry its so short excited 2 get 2 gymleader's thing posting soon

Chapter 10

As they turned to leave, Pokesheke's pachirisu followed, they didn't realize why at first but a huge sucking wind occurred. Team Rocket had a giant machine with vacuum-like arms. One by one the pokemon were thrown into a giant sack.

"Well lookie here," said meowth, "must be a sale at tweyp mayt, I got me TWO pachirisus and an egg"

"Hooray! Must be a bonus for all those years of hard failures." Jesse squealed

"We crash and burn but we never turn our backs on the riches we would someday earn!" James cheered

"You give those pokemon back NOW. Or I'll do something you wouldn't like."

"Like what?" Jesse whisked the threat off her shoulder, "twerp us to death? You just try me big man"

"You asked for it," Ash shrugged as the three dopes watched in disbelief he walked over to the bag, formed an aura sphere, freed the pokemon, came back over to the balloon formed another one, explosion, smoke, Team Rocket being thrown up in the air, normal routine.

Pokesheke Pachirisu felt that it was its responsibility to help nurture the egg so it came along too.

Within two days, everyone had made it to the convention. Everyone was happy about the reunion, Dawn showed Johanna the new egg which made her beam with joy. Ash at some point saw someone with short navy blue hair.

"Angie!" he called rushing to the old friend, forcing his parents to follow.

"Ash!" she yelled happily, when he reached her he asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Mom, Dad, and I came here to care for some of the gym pokemon." When his parents caught up, Delia asked, "Ash why are you in such a rush?"

"Oh, sorry Mom, this is Angie"

When intros were made, Dave remembered something, "So you're the girl Ash didn't get along with at the pokemon summer academy."

"Yeah, oh, remember when we both grabbed monferno's poke ball and you got freaked out about me being a girl."

"What?" Delia asked

"Hey, usually girls don't have hair as short as yours, no offense but don't blame me."

"Yeah, but it was mean when you had Pikachu use thunderbolt on monferno and crawcaknaw."

"It wasn't my fault Pikachu got mad"

"pika" it said defensively

"I guess, hey who are they?" she asked gesturing to May, Max, Misty, Caroline, Norman, Jay, (Misty's dad), and Carly, (Misty's mom) after new intros were made everyone sat down to talk about adventures and eat.

"Yeah and how Professor Rowan was like 'Enough!' Angie imitated the professor's deep voice

"Yeah but it was kinda scary too I mean him just bursting out like that."

"true"

"Ash honey," said Delia, "Did you tell her about the Battle Frontier?"

After the convention, Ash was telling everyone about when he first came to the summer academy.

"You overslept again?" Delia said shocked, "I'd think after three years you would've gotten over that."

"Hey, remember, I only got Pikachu because I overslept Mom"

"How can I possibly forget" Out of nowhere, Ash's backpack started to glow and practically lift him off his feet.

"What is going on?" Delia demanded, "Ash, I want you to stop right now!"

"Mom, this isn't exactly my image of fun" he said trying to squirm out. When Sir Aaron's gloves came out, the gemstones that were stitched on were glowing. The dark haired boy was gently let down as lucario appeared.

"Ash," It said gruffly, "Ash, Sir Aaron needs you"

May, Max, and Brock were surprised, the parents and Dawn and Misty, were confused.

"Hold on,' Dawn interrupted, "Who's Sir Aaron?"

'An aura guardian" replied Brock,

"Lucario why does he need me?"

"Sir Aaron is out of his suspended state working as a person named Riley, but he has fallen very sick."

"Riley?" Dawn repeated, "Wait, didn't we meet him on iron island when Team Galactic was causing the steel types to be in agony so much they were hurting themselves?"

"Yeah, ya know Riley looks a lot like Sir Aaron and had a lucario too." He turned to the aura pokemon, "was that you?"

"Yes, it was, now hurry he is in a cave near bewilder forest."

Sir Aaron didn't look healthy at all, he was pale and sweaty, breathing heavily, shivering, violently coughing, and was starting to look a little green. "Lucario, did you get help?" he asked weakly

"Yes Master" it said as he turned to Ash, "He is your ancestor Ash"

"No wonder"

"If you want to save Sir Aaron, you must give him the power of aura, a human's aura sphere must help, but he still must be nursed to health."

"How did you know that?" Ash asked

"As a fully trained aura guardian, I can read the condition of all life forms. But you still must learn before you can be fully trained."

"I know" he gently knelt in front of the sickly man and put the aura sphere on his chest. It was soon absorbed, lucario read his condition.

"He is still quite ill"

After about a day, Sir Aaron recovered, but then, a pack of arcanine and growlath emerged from the forest, along with a herd of stantler.

Ash, Aaron, and Lucario used aura sphere near the pokemon, but they didn't hit them no injury was needed.

"Thank you for helping me you all." Sir Aaron smiled gratefully

"you're welcome"

Chapter 11

The week afterwards, the generations once again split and the gang decided to go to Sankora Town for Dawn and May's next contest. But before that, they met up with Ursula.

"Why Dawn, it's such a pleasure to see you again." She turned to the others, "Tell me, who are you?"

"My name is Misty, Cerulean Gymleader"

"And I'm May, this year's Johto Grand Festival winner"

"And I'm Max, her little brother"

"What a lovely introduction, you know, the entire reason Dawn and I met was because her wild pachirisu used super fang on my poor gabite." Her face suddenly realized something, "Oh! Now I remember who you are, you're the girl who battled Dawn at the Wallace Cup."

May blushed, "Yes'

"I think someone else other than DAWN should have one, namely me"

Dawn scowled, "You are a monster Ursula"

"I am not!"

"Let's see, spoiled brat, self absorbed, snob, I'd say you are" Now anyone who insulted Ursula wasn't gonna get away with it so she punched her in the ribs. Dawn screamed, and the adults were only about fifty meters away. Johanna rushed over and pulled her distressed daughter out.

"Dawn, are you alright?" she asked

"No" she groaned Ursula tried to slap her in the face but ended up mid-slap when she saw Johanna's face. The egg would've been damaged if Dawn hadn't somehow been able to squirm it over to Misty.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing to my daughter?" she demanded crossing her arms.

"your DAUGHTER!" she squawked

"Yes my daughter, is that so hard to believe?"

"Well…um…uh"

But she never heard Ursula, she was too busy worrying over Dawn. (she had a few broken ribs, Ursula gives a strong punch.)

"Oh dear is she okay Johanna?" Caroline asked

"Compared to death, yes, compared to a bruise, no, she has some broken ribs right here." When her gentle hand touched it, Dawn shrieked in pain.

"Mom that hurts!" she complained

"Sorry hon, I think you're going to have to rest for a while, your ribs look pretty bad. But what did you do to upset her like that?"

"Simple, winning the Wallace Cup"

"There has to be something else"

"You mean calling her a monster, snob, self absorbed, and a spoiled brat?"

"What?"

"It's true! She freaked out accusing me of 'soiling her gabite' and having bad taste just because her gabite stepped on pachirisu's poffin."

Johanna sighed, "I suppose" Right now, Lt. Surge was coming out of the building, and Ursula looked very frightened. But the muscled man didn't notice her, instead he saw Ash and wanted to get reacquainted with him. But then, afterwards he saw Ursula, his gaze went over to Johanna supporting Dawn as her face cringed in pain. He just knew Ursula had something to do with it.

"Ursula, what happened?"

She had an innocent face, "I never did anything wrong Daddy."

"DADDY!" Ash sputtered

"Daddy?" Misty and Brock said in unison

."Hello Reed" Johanna greeted

"Johanna"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Misty asked

"Yes, in fact we're married" Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground

"M-M-MARRIED?" Ursula screeched, "So that means, I'm related to HER?"

"Yes, now Dawn honey, can you make it over there to the bench?"

"I think so" Dawn was too occupied with her throbbing ribs to care WHO she was related to at the moment.

"What happened here just now?" The man asked

"Well, Ursula punched Dawn in the ribs" Ash reported

"Oh really, and may I ask why?"

"she was calling me names"

"What I said is only the truth Ursula"

"I am sooo NOT a spoiled brat"

"By the looks of it yes you are."

After going around in circles, The military man stopped it. And they announced that the two announced that Lt. Surge was moving over into Sinnoh.

"Okay, but if you don't mind, I think I need a doctor, my stomach is killing me."

"obsessing about yourself I see?"

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black" said Dawn rolling her eyes when she winced "Oh boy, oh arceus this hurts!" Dawn got some treatment and was ordered to stay home for a few weeks, the gang didn't mind because of the great training field there was across the street. Ursula was moving a pink trunk into the spare room while Dawn was listening to music that she downloaded on her pokech.

"Hey! I could use a hand here!" Ursula whined

Dawn looked up from a fluffy pillow, "What am I supposed to do? I can't even sit up!"

"Ugh!" suddenly, May came inside,

"Hey Dawn, they already posted your design on pokesheke." She said tossing a waxy magazine over.

"Pokesheke?" Ursula asked suddenly grabbing the paper from Dawn

"Oh, and I just got a call from Miss Herminy, you get fifty dollars on your pay tomorrow!"

Dawn gasped, "fifty dollars? Are you serious?"

"Mmhmm, I gave her your poke gear number too so you won't have to always use the home phone."

"Thanks! Hey! I have an idea, how'd you like to be my assistant, I could really use the help. Especially when I'm down like this,"

"I'd love to!

"Great, I'll give you say thirty percent?"

"sure!"

Chapter 12

Dawn and May were busy up in Dawn's room deciding how to make a good shirt for a driftlim. When they heard yelling downstairs, "Max give me back my pokedex!" Ash hollered, "Don't you have your own?"

"What's your point?"

"Wow are they worked up" Dawn observed

"Yeah, I have to stop Max, be back in a sec" May said as she got off the bed and made her way to the door.

"Kay" When May got downstairs, Max crashed into a trophy made of twenty carrot gold. She gasped as she lunged for it,

"Max what are you doing?" she scolded, "Why do you have Ash's pokedex anyway?"

"May! This isn't any of your business!"  
"Yes it is! I'm the only person you have to keep an eye on you, and I need to make sure that you aren't getting in any trouble." She quickly swiped up the small device from her little brother's hands and gave them back to Ash. "Honestly, I thought you would've matured by now."

"You aren't the boss of me"

"Yes I am, now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to Dawn" she said climbing up the staircase. As she did, she heard Max apologize, and then the two of them laughing. _Well, looks like that's over._

Meanwhile, Brock was buying some pokemon medicine to stock up, and Misty was getting annoyed repeatedly telling her sister that she wasn't going to enter a pokemon contest.

"No I am not going to enter Violet, my friends are, not me you'll just have to watch them." Suddenly, they saw Mailene and her lucario.

"Mailene! Hi! What are you doing here? I'd figure Conaly would do your shopping for you." Brock said

Mailene smiled, "They're students not slaves Brock"

"Oh yeah, so how are Paul and Reggie doing?"

"Fine I guess, Reggie's doing awesome with the breeding center, but now Paul's more bitter than ever. All he ever does is sit in front of the TV."

"huh, this is the Paul that overworked his pokemon, but he never overworks himself."

"It's sad really, when he battled Brandon, Reggie told us that it was because of HIS failure that he focused on his team's strength more than ever."

"yeah, h-" she was suddenly interrupted on Misty shouting, "No Violet! For the last time, I WILL _**NOT**_ enter the contest!"

The next day, Dawn was able to walk again. So they were finally able to go to the contest. As she and May were having a practice battle, Ash and Misty were once again quarreling over her bike. They didn't know it, but eventually inched into the middle of solar beam and discharge and were fried, (not courtesy of pikachu)

"Oh no!" May gasped

"Now what have we done?" Dawn fussed

"That's right, what have you done" said Ursula evily earning her glares from both girls.

"Well, at least Pikachu didn't do it this time"

"I guess" Ash stated coughing up smoke, little did they know that Team Rocket or at least James and Meowth were spying on them.

"It's da gabite giyl" Meowth remarked

"Indeed it is" agreed James

"stop snooping on those saps" Jesse's voice came from behind, "James, I need to borrow your chimecho"

"Chime? But Chimecho's at Nanny and Pop Pop's!" James reasoned

"Then get it transported here"

Later at the pokemon contest, Marian announced it as the special effects began to take place, introducing the judges (as if they needed to be) and whatnot. The first contestant up was some other person with a blastoise, next a girl with a mightyena, and a castform. It was finally time for Dawn to come up, she called up piplup from its poke ball releasing it with many brilliant droplets of water causing rainbows to magnificently cover the stadium.

"Piplup bubble beam towards the sky!" she yelled, soon there was a clump of glassy bubbles filled the air. She then beamed, "Great job now peck!" soon there was a sculpture of a piplup made of bubbles.

"Amazing!" Marian cried, "Using of that bubble beam and peck, that small piplup has created a spectacular sculpture of itself. What a perfect balance of strength and beauty."

"Now let's wrap it up!" Dawn grinned as piplup's beak lit up and grew double it's normal size.

"And even in the ending, these tow manage to squeeze in another dose of appeal" Marian remarked as the sparkly effect filled the stadium. After a few other turns, May was up.

"Now skitty, onstage!" she said throwing the pokeball when Ash ran onto the stage,

"May come're quick" he gasped

May scowled, "Ash! Come on, can't you see I'm in the middle of the contest? Ahhh!" But Ash was already pulling her off the stage where the use of the gang was waiting. Dawn and Max looked bewildered while Brock and Misty were both impatiently tapping their feet. As the two, they all fled (well, Ash, Brock, and Misty were dragging the others)

Dawn was able to switch on her poke gear and tell Marian that something big was happening. When they made their way to the pokemon center, they saw Professor Oak impatiently staring at his watch.

"Ah good, you've arrived, May would it bother you if I had a lock of your hair?"

"My hair? What for!"

"For this" he said pulling the GS ball out of his lab coat, "It's called the GS ball, a poke ball of mystery Ash and his friends used to travel around with it before giving it to a poke ball expert. He finally learned something about it, it belonged to your ancestor Guivenere Styles May. She was a beautiful mayan woman. And was one of the first poke balls to ever exist. But she could only open it with a lock of her own hair, which is why we need yours to open it. After all, it technically is yours."  
"What about me?" Max demanded

"Sorry Max," said May giving the professor a whisp of chocolate-like hair, "but I don't think you have enough experience as a trainer yet."

"fine"  
He slipped it in a small slot, pushed the button and out came Cresselia.

"Woah! A Cresselia" May gasped pulling out her poke dex to figure out what moves it could use. With Cresselia, She was able to win the contest, of course Ursula was putting about it for a while.

One strange thing happened after another, for almost immediately after the contest. They ran into Paul and Damien…

Chapter 13

In the last chapter, Paul and Damien had appeared almost out of nowhere, yes Damien, the guy who abandoned Charmander, (or currently charizard)

"Paul?"  
"Damien?"

"That's right," said Damien in his Australian accent, "had some wardrobe changes have we? Now give me back my charmander"

"You mean MY CHARIZARD, and even if I wanted to which I don't I don't have it with me. It's in Charcific Valley. And don't you think of trying to bring it back, it breeded Charla and now they have a charmeleon."

'Charcific Valley!" Damien sputtered, "but that's where only the most powerful charizard go!"

"Well Charizard is pretty strong" he took a whiff of one of the delicious smells one of Brock's lunches were producing

"Ash come on!" Misty called, "I'm starving and Brock's not letting us eat without you."

"Coming," he said calling out all his pokemon. Monferno took the time and trouble to shoot an ember attack at Paul. No one noticed but him and Damien because they were all chowing down. When Paul got an idea, he strolled over to her and showed her a spinerack. She automatically jumped on Ash.

"!" she screeched

"The only things that would make this worse are carrots and peppers" he muttered struggling to support the extra weight. Misty jumped off and started to pound Paul and Damien's heads so hard they looked like the Leaning Tower of Lumps, after that experience they were scared off. Misty then turned to Ash, "You know, speaking of Charizard, maybe we should visit."

"Great idea" so they all set out for Charcific Valley the next day. As Brock and Misty told the rest about how immature Ash used to be.

"He only caught his caterpie by luck, but I personally would've chosen something other than a bug type." Misty laughed

"Ash was like THAT!" Dawn gasped, "wow, he must have changed a lot compared to what happened a few months ago."

"Misty, remember, when Ash was still like that he was able to win the orange league, a league he was the first to win." Brock reminded her

"Oh yeah" suddenly, Pikachu jumped off his shoulder to play with another Pikachu.

"Sparky!" gasped a brown haired boy breathless, "Sparky don't wear me out like that could ya?"

"Richie?" Ash gasped unable to believe his eyes

"Ash?" he sputtered apparently having the same reaction (big surprise)

"hold on," Dawn interrupted confirming the presence, "you two know each other?"

"Mmhmm" Ash nodded, "we pretty much met because of the Indigo League, it was pretty much the same thing that happened with me and Paul only Richie's not so mean." He then turned to Richie, "these are my friends, Dawn, Max, and May"

"Oh, nice to meet you"

"you too"

"Hey! Can I see your current team? I want to compare them" Ash asked

"sure" Said Richie calling out a staraptor, monferno, grotle, gliscor, and a floatsel

They came in this order as Richie introduced them

"This is Taylor, Blake, Leafer, Nightscreen, and Macy."

"Cool," Ash brought out his crew.

`"Wait," said Max, "you two have almost the exact same pokemon."

"It's a habit" they said together, bursting into laughter, when the laughter had died down. They told everyone how they were almost like clones. Everyone thought it was pretty special.

"So what are you doing here Richie?" Ash asked

"Oh, making my way back from Johto"

"That brings memories"

"whada 'bout you?"

"OH, we're just going to Charcific Valley to visit my charizard."

"You mean the charizard that didn't listen to you at all at the indigo League when it was supposed to battle Sparky?"

"Yeah, it finally started to obey me when we were battling a pollywrath, it got into pretty bad shape and we helped it get better."

"That's great!"

"Hey Ash," Dawn interrupted, "do you think we can visit ambipom too?"

"Sure!" suddenly, Ash didn't look so good,

"Ash are you okay?" Brock asked

"I just remembered… I haven't visited Pigdeot!"

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" shouted Misty, "Ash, you promised you would when we were leaving for the orange islands!"

"I know, but with the GS ball and Battle frontier, and the Leagues, I never had any time to think about it."

"That's true, you should've seen how much he thought about trying to stop Fantina's hypnosis. Of course, right afterwards he'd always fall asleep himself." Dawn recalled

"So what was your strategy?" Richie asked

"Easy, by putting an attack in a circle, ghost types can't move the way they want to so you can attack and defend at the same time."

"Yeah, but remember her driftblim seemed almost impossible to beat."

"So how did you pull it of?"

"See, Fantina made a little countershield of her own by using willow whisp and then controlling it with psychic. So chimchar's flamethrower not only broke through it, it absorbed the power of the willow whisp."

"You're getting more and more powerful every time I see you." Richie grinned

"Well you are too"

Chapter 14

They finally made it to Charcific Valley, it was just as Ash remembered it, A rocky horizon dotted with orange blotches of Charmander, Charmeleon, and Charizard. He spotted Charla's pink bow where all the charmander evoluntionary line were resting. Beside Charla was another charizard, his.

"Hey Charizard!" he called, the flame pokemon looked up and flew over roaring happily as a charmeleon came over with him and burnt him out of mistrust. "Like father like son" he coughed as both charizard scolded their child. Everyone else rushed over helping him up. "Thanks for a warm welcome charmeleon." He joked

"Wow," said Brock, "Charizard has gotten really strong since the last time we saw it. Just look at how shiny its wings are, impressive to say in the very least."

"You're right, it looks so powerful, I never knew a non-legendary pokemon could be so strong." Dawn thought aloud Charizard beamed with pride and leaned down to give her a ride. A sign that charizard really liked her. "Thanks Charizard, this oughta be fun" she said climbing aboard. After the ride Ash didn't know what happened but there was a sudden WHACK! It couldn't have been Misty's mallet, she wouldn't have just hit him for no reason. He got up face to face with Barry and Kenny.

"Barry, Kenny, what are you doing here?" he asked rubbing his scalp

"Looking for a strong charizard to catch, and that one seems perfect." Barry said pointing to Charizard. Without hesitation, he sent out empoleon. "Empoleon hydro cannon!" he yelled as the penguin pokemon formed a water ball and quickly fired it. Ash tried to stop him but as usual, Barry was too hung up on whatever he was doing to notice. "Now drill peck combined with whirlpool!" soon, Charizard was knocked out and Barry threw a poke ball, but as expected it didn't work. "What! Why isn't this working? It's knocked out right? This poke ball must be broken." He took out another one and threw it just as Ash got in the way. "Hey! Watch where you move would ya?"

"This Charizard can't be caught, for one thing, this is Charcific Valley and it's against the rules. And for another, this charizard already belongs to someone." Ash explained

"Who?"

"me"

"you?"

`yes me"

"then that means you broke a law! I gotta go tell Officer Jenny." Accused Barry speeding out of the valley.

"Man can that kid go" said Dawn as she turned to her old childhood friend, "Why'd you come?"

"See, Barry and I are traveling together and he just came so of course I had to come too."

"I see"

Kenny then turned to Ash, "Is it true that you committed a crime?"

"No!" Ash sputtered, "see, I caught this Charizard as a charmander. It was abandoned by its trainer. It's basicly the same thing that happened with Monferno only monferno hasn't disobeyed me yet."

"Oh, now I get it, but Barry's still gonna get the police." About fifteen minutes later, Officer Jenny arrived, Brock went girl-crazy and you know the rest.

"I'm the Officer Jenny from Viridian City, I got a report from him that Ash Ketchum is committing a crime." She said gesturing to Barry

"What! Officer Jenny, you know me remember?" Ash protested

"Oh now I remember, you're the boy with that injured Pikachu three years ago!"

"Yeah, Barry can easily jump to conclusions pretty quickly hyper as he is."

"Well if that's all I'm needed for, I have to get back to the station now. Bye!"

May looked at Barry, "you know you really should try to see the entire thing you know."

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm May"

"Oh, well I guess I could have, but if you have as much energy as I do you need somewhere to get rid if it."

"And I thought Ash was hyper" Misty said

"Hey Dee Dee, where did you get that cool jacket, must've costed at least twenty bucks." Kenny asked

"First of all, _**STOP CALLING ME DEE DEE!**_ And second, I got the money from working at Pokesheke by winning the Hearthome Collection."  
"Pokesheke? No way!" when her egg suddenly started to glow.

"Ahhh! What's happening?" she panicked

"It's getting ready to hatch!" Brock confirmed, "We have to get to the pokemon center."

"Where's the closest one?" Max checked his poke nav

"In sucrown city, it's across the next forest. Which is about two acres if we hurry we should have enough time."

"Right," said Ash, "Charizard can you get your friends to help us out?" It roared confirming a yes and soon they were in the sky. But they weren't the only people. Team Rocket had just failed on another robot and were tossed into the air by the explosion. But no one noticed because of the egg. Or at least until Jesse tried to squirm it out of Dawn's grasp, Then Charizard just used overheat on them.

When they got to the pokemon center, Nurse Joy recognized Ash immediately, after a quick game of catch up and stop Brock from flirting. The small Pachirisu was born. But they still had something else to do. They went to a tree of quarreling Fearo and Spearow, and Pigi, pigeotto, and Pidgeot. But as soon as Fearo saw Ash, it once again took him by the backpack hoping to kill him.

"Oh no I can't look!" cried Dawn shielding her eyes as Pidgeot swooped below just as Fearow released.

"Pidgeot!" Ash laughed, "It's so good to see you again! I'm sorry I haven't visited, I've been caught up on a load of other stuff."

"Pidge Pideot" it said in an understanding tone. They spent the rest of the day together catching up, playing and whatnot.

Chapter 15

Ash and company had now walked over to his house where he kicked off his shoes and called,

"Mom I'm home!" both his parents appeared out from the living room

"Ash! Oh honey, I made all your favorites to eat for dinner tonight and a lot more for all your friends too."

"Yes! Oh, you guys haven't met Richie yet have you?"

"No," said Dave, "Hello Richie"

"Hello, mmm that smells good"

"You bet it does" said the always active Barry, "I could eat a machoke."

"Then please, don't eat mine" said Kenny they all laughed

"First I want to say hi to all my pokemon" said Ash as everyone followed

When they rang the bell at the Oak lab, Tracy answered, "Ash! You're here!"

"Yup, hey Tracy, I'd like you to meet Dawn. And you remember Richie right?"

"Yeah, great seeing you again Richie, and nice to meet you Dawn"

"you too" when suddenly, Muk appeared and smothered Ash

"Ash?" Dawn asked frantic, "'you okay?"

"I'm fine" they heard his muffled voice say.

"Your Muk reminds me of the grimer I was paired up with at Pokemon Summer Acadamy." When Ash was uncovered, they went into the backyard to see all his pokemon. And they were sooo excited to see him.

"Bulbassar, Kingler, Snorlax, all the tauros, Cyndaquil, Bayleef, Totadile, Noctowl, Donphan, Corphish, Sceptile, Torcoal, Swellow, Glailie! It's so great to see all of you again!"

"Cool, you have a cyndaquil too Ash?"

"Yeah, I caught it back in Johto"

"Awesome! Hey what's this?" she said picking up a brochure saying_ the real pokemon experience, Sinnoh Pokemon Acadamy._

* * *

Hope ya like it!


	3. Hitsugaya in Amity

I do not own anything

Here is the DP fic that you guys wanted. I'm sorry, I am too obsessed with Bleach and I had to compensate...

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **I just thought of this while reading DP fics. White hair, green eyes. Toshiro Hitsugaya, squad ten captain and child genius, or Danny Fenton/Phantom, half human/ghost extraordinaire? This is after PP.

P.S. I am putting a _lot_ of effort into this thing...

**Translations for those who are only DP fans:**

**Shinigami: Death God.**

**Winter War: Basically a war against a traitor that the characters in Bleach went through.**

**Reiatsu: Spiritual pressure. The amount of 'pressure' that someone or something releases.**

**Kurosaki: The main protagonist of Bleach. He can't control his reiatsu to save his life.**

**Shunpo(ed): Flash step. A way of transporting oneself faster than the eye can see.**

**Haori: Captain's Coat. It's a white coat with optional sleeves that regular shinigami use to identify their captains.**

**Soul Society: Essentially heaven.**

**Matsumoto: Toshiro Hitsugaya's lieutenant (2nd in command and direct subordinate)**

**Baka: Idiot or several idiots.**

**Shinigami Daiko: Subsitute Shinigami. A living shinigami (they're usually dead).**

**Koso: Child.**

**Kiisama: When you call someone bastard or b*tch directly (like saying 'bastard' instead of 'you').**

**Orre wa Hitsugaya Toshiro-da, shinigami: I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, shinigami.**

**Orre wa Gotei juusantai no juubantai taicho da yo: I am the Squad/Division Ten captain of the Thirteen Imperial Guard Squads.**

**Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru: Sit atop the frozen skies, Ice Ring. This is a special release command that allows for Toshiro's 'power up' and also allows him to summon ice dragons. Hyorinmaru is the spirit within his sword and the dragon with wings that appears. The man with the 'X' is also Hyorinmaru, just in a humanoid form.**

**Hai: Yes.**

**Arigato: Thank you.**

**-san: Mr., Mrs., or Miss.**

**Zanpakuto: Soul Slayer. The sword of a shinigami.**

**"...literally standing on thin air": an ability that shinigami have to solidify the reishi (a purer form of reiatsu, you could say) under their feet so they can stand or walk in thin air.**

**Konso: Soul Burial. A ritual shinigami to bring souls to the Soul : Captain.**

**Junibantai: Squad/Divison 12. They are the scientific squad in Soul Society. They are known to put subjects through rather cruel experiments (though there is no evidence so they can't be apprehended).**

**Kami (in Kamiforsaken): Kami means God.**

* * *

Toshiro sighed as he stared down at the small, human, _American_ town in front of him. Amity Park, Illinois. It had had a strange spiritual read for the past year or so, but with the Winter War, Soul Society hadn't had enough time to handle it.

Over time, the reiatsu emitting from the place had strengthened significantly, so a captain had to sent to check it out. Of course, as the weakest (and unfortunately, youngest) of the captains, he got stuck with the grunt work.

He jumped down near the local high school, wandering around. Some of the reiatsu came from this building. It came more noticeably from the red brick house labeled 'Fenton Works', but this was closer.

He frowned as he felt a strong, but wayward spirit. Great. Another Kurosaki.

He headed inside the building, deciding to go straight to the one who was allowing their reiatsu to leak so badly. To make it faster, he shunpoed.

When he stopped, the young captain was staring at a black haired, blue eyed boy.

The goth looking girl looked over and chuckled, "Look Danny, it's a little kid playing dress up. White hair and green eyes, even a black outfit." He had left his haori in Soul Society. Better for hiding in shadows.

The black haired boy sighed, as if tired of this. He bent down to Toshiro's level, "I know that you're probably a big fan, kid, but I don't think you're supposed to be in the high school."

He scowled before glaring, "What are you talking about? 'Fan'? Please. That's Matsumoto's department. Not mine. And don't call me kid! Why do you baka think I look like you anyway?"

The trio collectively blinked, not expecting this.

"Wait, you don't know? That I'm Danny Fenton-slash-Phantom. You know, the half ghost that saved the world last month?" he asked slowly.

Toshiro crinkled his nose, "Fenton/Phantom? Half ghost? Saved the world? Are you insane?"

"No... look, I'll show you," white rings suddenly appeared and spread across his body. The boy's eyes widened as his appearance completely changed. The reiatsu coming from the rings felt somewhat familiar, like Kurosaki Ichigo's badge.

"Those rings... reiatsu... shinigami daiko... but you don't look like one," he looked the teen up and down, "change in hair and eye color, you're glowing, and you seem colder... What are you?"

"Um... didn't I just say? I'm Danny Fenton/Phantom. The half ghost that saved the world last month," he repeated, "Anyway, what are you talking about?"

He frowned, "That isn't of consequence. All I will tell you is that I was sent here by my superiors to investigate the strange changes in this town over the past year."

"Oh come on," he sighed, "you can't be kidding me. I wake up late, then get hounded by the press, and now I run into a stubborn little kid who's pretending to be me."

His eyes narrowed as he snarled, "Do you really think I have nothing better to do than to cosplay as a _human_, koso?" he hissed, "I assure you, there are far more profitable things I can do with my time. My appearance is natural, kiisama. I've had white hair and green eyes as long as I can remember. If you're too arrogant to think of the _possibility_ that one such as myself isn't trying to _worship_ you, then this isn't worth my time." He then turned to leave.

"W-wait!" the floating teen called. He really hadn't meant to offend the shortie, "at least tell me who, or what, you are!"

He received Japanese in response, "Orre wa Hitsugaya Toshiro-da, shinigami. Orre wa Gotei juusantai no juubantai taicho da yo." He then shunpoed away, seething at the insolent fool.

"Do you guys have any idea what he said?" Danny asked bluntly.

Sam hmmed, "Well according to my manga, he said something along the lines of this, "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. I don't know what shinigami means. I am the division 10 captain of the thirteen imperial guard squads."

"As for the other things he said," Tucker started fiddling with his PDA, "... can't find reiatsu... or shinigami... daiko means substutute... baka means one or several idiots cuz asian languages don't really have plurals... and koso means... Child?"

"Why would he call you child?" the ultra recyclo-vegetarian asked as they walked towards Lancer's classroom, ignoring their awe struck classmates, "He looks like he's... four years younger than us."

"I really don't know," the halfa shrugged, "but I have a feeling I heard 'shinigami' before. Somewhere in the Ghost Zone. I'll try and ask around."

* * *

After finishing his homework, grabbing a snack, and squirming away from his father's ramblings, Danny made it to the Ghost Zone, or more specifically, the Far Frozen.

"A shinigami?" Frostbite repeated, "Oh Great One, no one informed you? Shinigamis are the beings from the real afterlife. The ones humans are meant to go on to after they die. The Soul Society is what it's called. One of their jobs is to help wandering souls to the Soul Society. Actually, we have the honor of housing one right now. He should be over there, training with his sword."

The yeti like being led him into a clearing where several members of the Far Frozen were standing at the edges, watching the black robed figure as he trained.

"Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!" he shouted as an enormous ice dragon emerged from the tip of his blade. This repeated several times before the dragons were fighting each other fiercely through the air. He panted before falling to one knee in hopes of regaining his energy. Another dragon, this one with large wings, materialized next to him.

**"I believe that is enough training for today,"** it rumbled_, _**"you have improved greatly today, young one. For now get some rest, we will continue tomorrow."**

"Hai. Arigato, Hyorinmaru," he panted, "for helping me so much."

**"Get some rest, child."** it then dissolved into white.

He then dropped to both knees, allowing his arms to drop to his sides. He closed his eyes and tilted his face up to catch the falling snowflakes on his pale, delicate skin.

The white haired boy then stood up, before making his way towards the two powerful ghosts. He bowed to Frostbite, "Thank you for allowing me to stay and train here. I am grateful for your hospitality, Frostbite-san."

"I-it's you again!" Danny gaped, wide eyed, "you're that kid from before."

He growled in annoyance, "Watch your tongue, _koso_. I am centuries older than you. Just because my body retains the appearance of a child does not mean I am one."

"But... didn't that dragon thing just call you child?" he furrowed his brows in confusion, "what is that thing anyway."

"Hyorinmaru is a heavenly guardian. He has existed as long as Time itself. I, meanwhile, have only lived a slimmer of time compared to his millennia," he said, "and Hyorinmaru is my zanpakuto; my partner."

"If he's your partner, why's he so much older than you?" he asked.

"Why don't you shut up?" the captain shot back, "it's rude to constantly ask someone questions when you have yet to properly introduce yourself, baka."

"Well it's also rude to constantly insult someone," Danny retorted.

Frostbite seemed to be busy admiring the power that the two radiated.

Toshiro scowled as the temperature dipped lower than it already was. Danny snarled as his own abilities added to that.

The halfa eventually calmed down, long after the captain had. The young boy was now sitting on the ground, waiting for the teen to regain his senses.

"If you have questions, then ask them," he sighed, "I am usually not at the liberty of telling humans of my origins. However, considering the fact you are half ghost, technically a shinigami daiko, I may tell if... if you keep the information secret."

"I... guess," he said hesitantly. What was up with this kid? He decided it didn't matter and asked anyway, "what's a zanpakuto?"

"It translates into soul slayer. It's the spirit within the sword that a shinigami wields. Every zanpakuto is unique to its wielder, and every one will have a different form and ability," he stroked the blade carefully. He obviously cared a lot for the thing.

"O...kay? Um... is everything you can do based on cold and ice?" he asked. The kid certainly looked it, with his white hair and teal eyes. It was like he was the embodiment of cold.

"No. There are four basic fighting abilities that most shinigami can do. Zanjutsu, swordsmanship. Hoho, footwork. Hakuda, hand-to-hand combat. And Kido, Demon Arts. Kido is a type of magic, of sorts," he replied calmly. He lay down in a snow drift and sighed contently in the soft cushion of white.

"I heard that you had powers based on cold, as well," he murmured, "where I come from, it's incredibly rare to have anything of the sort. And then you're... fifteen?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" the teen asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"I asked Frostbite-san," he chuckled darkly, closing his eyes, "it looks like fifteen year olds are doomed to be involved in the realm of the dead. Not counting yourself, I know... four other fifteen year olds who work closely with souls, and there are countless others who are loosely involved." He groaned, "Why can't we just go back to when people though ghosts weren't real and afterlife didn't exist? This is seriously disrupting the balance of nature."

"Uh... what?" he blinked.

**"Nothing, nothing. Just the ramblings of a barely awake child with a short temper under too much stress,"** the same voice was back, but this time in the form of a tall man with sea green hair, eyes, and clothes, as well as an X across his face. He smiled fondly at the captain who was sleeping peacefully in the snow. Danny had to smile as well. He just looked so cute and innocent! **"Master sometimes forgets that he is still a child and needs to rest like one. He's the youngest captain the Gotei has ever had. He needs just as much sleep as the average twelve year old."**

"He does look like a little kid," Danny scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I swear though, they get tinier and tinier."

The strange man chuckled, **"I suppose they might to one of your age,"** he stood up, **"Train hard, Danny Phantom, and I am sure you will go far in both this life, and the next."** He then disappeared in a small burst of ice.

The green eyed teen stared at the slumbering child for a few minutes before leaving. He would figure this all out later.

* * *

The next few days found to be very normal for the human/ghost hybrid. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, hang out with Sam and Tucker, go home, eat dinner, go to sleep. Insert random ghost attacks to where ever needed. Needless to say, he forgot completely about the white haired, teal eyed child.

On the fourth day after, however, he was forced to remember that he did exist in a very, very strange way.

He had just arrived at the scene where the Box Ghost was terrorizing the outdoors... again. He was about to pull out the thermos when he saw a peculiar sight behind the blue ghost.

It was that boy again, running straight towards them. He was leaning forward slightly and his arms were straight back, perhaps to be more aerodynamic. While this way of running would normally seem strange, he managed to pull it off and still look as stoic as he always did.

He jumped high into the air before suddenly stopping, literally standing on thin air.

He gave Danny a nod in acknowledgement, "I know you usually send these souls back to the Ghost Zone, but I would like to experiment."

"Uh... what?" was his oh-so-eloquent response.

He frowned in annoyance before explaining, "I would like to see if our Konso, Soul Burial, works on your ghosts. If it's successful, then you won't have to see this spirit until you pass on yourself, if at all. If it doesn't, I will take him back to the Ghost Zone myself. Either way, it's less work for you and you get to see how a Konso works," he said with a dry smile.

He blinked, "Fine, I guess."

The captain turned to the ghost, hand on his hilt, before pulling it out and slowly walking - yes, walking on nothing but air - towards him.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! I WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY CARBONATED CUBES OF _DOOM!"_ he shouted.

Toshiro ignored this and instead placed the bottom of the hilt onto his forehead.

"W-What are you doing to the great Box Ghost?" the blue man stuttered.

He gave a small smile, "I am sending you on to peace, Box Ghost-san. You will be going to a place that exists to keep balance. The land of the reapers, or the Soul Society. There you will no longer have to suffer your obsession of cubic containers, and you will be free to do as you wish."

A relieved look crossed his face, "At last... thank you, shinigami."

He nodded before taking the hilt off him, as the area below the ghost started glowing a bright neon green as he sank in. When he had left completely, a pale green butterfly came out and fluttered to the white haired child.

He frowned as it landed on his outstretched finger, "How strange..." he observed it carefully, "Normally the butterfly would be black and the circle would be white... but this time they're both bright green. It must be the ectoplasm interfering."

He pulled out a phone and dialed something into it before holding it to his ear, "This is Hitsugaya-taicho. I konsoed the spirit just as ordered... it was a success, sir, but something's odd about it... The butterfly and the circle are both bright green... he was pudgy and pretty short. He was wearing overalls, boots, and a sock hat... I don't know what color, sir. He was completely blue and I don't know if it changed after the konso. He called himself the Box Ghost... Yes sir, orders received," he hung up before sighing. "That poor man," he muttered, "When the junibantai finds him... he's a goner."

"Uh... what? Didn't you just say you were sending him to peace?" Danny asked in confusion.

The boy stared at him before rolling his eyes, "There's peace, yes, as in no wars going on. As long as there are human souls, there will be conflict. There's no such thing as real peace. If you want everything to be all happy, then you'd have to destroy your mind so you're a zombie who doesn't care and doesn't have opinions. We don't make a habit of doing that in Soul Society."

"..." this new revelation on the so-called 'Heaven' was disturbing.

He scoffed at the teenager's realization, "Baka. It's only natural that this should happen. It's human nature."

They were interrupted by a large orange wearing man booming from the street below, "Danny!"

"Huh?" he looked over as the other white haired adolescent gave a bored glance over his shoulder.

He blinked at the two. The similarities were uncanny. "Who's that you've got with you, son?" he called up, "Is that a ghost? Or maybe another one of Vladdie's clones?"

Toshiro's eye twitched before he shouted, "Just because we just so happen to have a few similarities doesn't mean that I am him, trying to be him, or that I'm a Kamiforsaken _clone_!" he seethed.

He took a deep breath, visibly calming down.

_**"Master, you should stop before your temper freezes the town,"**_ Hyorinmaru chuckled.

_"Urusai. This is annoying."_

Danny blinked as he floated down to his father, "Er... he claims to be a sheeneegamee or something. He just got rid of the Box Ghost, though. I dunno much else."

Toshiro jumped down to the Fenton duo before bowing politely, "I'm sorry for reacting like that, sir. I'm afraid I like having my individuality," he said with a bitter smile.

"Ah, don't worry about it," the large man grinned, "Hmm... so you're a shinigami?"

"Yes, sir," he nodded cautiously, wondering where this was going.

"Out of curiosity, how old are you?" the man asked eagerly.

"Ano..." he frowned as if trying to remember, "I am... I don't remember exactly how old, but somewhere around two hundred and fifty, I think..."

* * *

So I've been working on this for a few months now (along with the rest of the oneshots I have right now...) but I can't think of a decent ending... Sorry!


End file.
